


Will You Be There

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blankets, Bubble Bath, Cheering Up, Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drinking Tea, Feeding, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Recovery, Shoulder rubs, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, antidepressants, scented candles, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Will You Be There

Lounging lazily in a large heap of tangled limbs never ceased to bring the four lifelong friends turned a steady four-way couple closer when it seemed impossible to when they had spent two decades by each other’s sides. Even though there were hardly any bouts of jealousy among them, doubts still clouded judgment especially when it seemed as if one was not getting as much attention; Murray was the most susceptible to feeling left out after long discussions on multiple occasions to reassure a sensitive soul that there was enough affection to go around.

“It’s just… One of those days, I guess,” he would simply state, shrugging half-heartedly as self-doubt settled in with no desire to immediately leave when three pairs of arms would wrap around his thin middle not unlike a day such as this one, “Bet you’re sick of dealin’ with my moping.”

“Nonsense, sweetheart, all we want is for you to feel wanted ‘cos you _are,_ ” Joe remarked, pulling the man in question closer as another person settled in on the opposite side, “Ain’t that right, Sally?”

“’Course, gotta make sure all our boys know their place here. Ya know we won’t rest ‘til you don’t doubt it.”

“Hope not… Where’s Q?” 

“Gathering some stuff that’ll help cheer you up. He’s got a few tricks up his sleeve, but it’s a day dedicated to you after all.”

Smiling weakly at hearing such a declaration a flattened palm rested on the curve of a bloated belly as it was overlapped by an olive toned one, light lashes becoming damp at the amount of love that already surrounded him. Lost in that thought, a sharp yelp was let out when thick arms wrapped around his narrow neck from behind, leaning a growing bald spot into a bearded chin, “Bri, baby, you scared me shitless…” 

“My apologies, just wanted to join in,” the oldest member murmured into the shell of an unprotected ear before pecks were pressed into three different cheeks, “Looks cozy.” 

“Not completely, someone’s missing from the equation.”

“Well, I’ve gotta finish what I started. Got a solution until then though.”

Question forming on pale lips, the words were wiped from memory as a familiar layer of blue cloth draped over hunched shoulders as a small smooch was positioned behind the delicate lobe. Pulling the tattered blanket closer, tensed muscles started to settle in time with neglected knots massaged away delicately, “Uh, that’s the spot…”

“Careful Joey, our poor little ferret will spray on us. Sounds like he’s havin’ too much fun.”

“Not in the mood for that, but nice try. Can’t a guy enjoy bein’ touched by his boyfriends without sex?”

“If that’s what he wants then yes,” Brian defended upon returning to the den with a few assorted items stuffed between well-muscled arms as three furry bodies took turns winding through open legs as he walked closer, “Care to help me out here, fellas?”

“What’s all this? Looks like you brought the whole bedroom to us.”

“Sorta, had to bring out all the pit stops.”

Grumbling grumpily at being left behind momentarily, Murr watched while layers of freshly dried blankets were tucked around his smaller frame after a pair of plush pajama bottoms covered previously exposed legs, a warm cup of Earl Grey tea mixed with steamed milk cupped between both palms as a daily dose of medication was taken. Lifting up, he settled into a denim covered lap as the others returned to previously stationed sides as each cat selected a lap to occupy.

“Surprised Sally’s not throwin’ a hissy fit over Chessie sitting on him.” Q quipped with a sly smirk at the cringe worthy pun that grew as a groan came from the mentioned man. 

“It’s the least I can do, Jamie needs this.”

“So noble….” Murr mused, lifting up to lock lips for a moment, sighing softly as their foreheads rested together, “Don’t deserve this kinda treatment.” 

“Like hell you do, baby boy. Wanna know why?”

“Please, need a reminder…”

“Well, where do we start? You never fail to make us smile, you’re such a little ball of sunshine,” the youngest started off, “Seriously, how the hell does someone find the good in literally everything?”

“I dunno, guess it comes naturally except on days like these…”

“And that’s perfectly fine ‘cos you’ve taught us how to do it. Storm’s a comin’ and that just makes our cuddle session all the better!”

“You’ve gotta point there, love.”

“If I may add, you put everyone else in front of yourself. Not many would do somethin’ so selfless,” Brian brought up, easily distracted by watching a splotchy paw press into the center of the balding man’s upturned palm, “Even the kitties know that, Brooklyn’s your biggest fan after all.” 

“How can I resist those pretty green eyes? She’s such a good girl.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Joe confirmed with a scratch behind her ear before the black mass of fur vied for his attention, “You’re the light of all our lives, but even the sun needs a break.” 

“Is that so?”

“Without a doubt, you take such good care of us and we’ll always do the same.”

“I… I don’t know what to say. I love y’all, I hope that’s a known fact,” he tried to joke, slight sniffles increasing in volume as a soft sob wracked his thin body while everyone else took turns giving repetitive kisses to any available spot, “How’d I get so lucky?”

“We wonder that all the damned time and still can’t come up with an answer. Guess we complete each other, huh?”

“Damn straight!”

“Let the irony of that sink in,” Murr murmured, flushing when a chorus of chuckles echoed around him in response to the running joke along with a small puff of pride as he nestled against the youngest member in order to share sitting on thick thighs with Joseph, “This is nice… I can’t thank you guys enough for dealin’ with me like this.”

“No need, baby boy, we’re honored to help you through these rough patches you’ve been having lately.” 

“Well, I wanna make it known how much I appreciate your company.”

“Point taken,” Sal responded, nuzzling his nose into a clean-shaven cheek when it crumpled after a few sniffs, “Not to be rude, but how long has it been since you’ve bathed?”

“Um… Four days?” 

“Nope, that’s not gonna work… C’mon, I’ll run a bath.”

“Sally, don’t wanna be left alone…”

“I’ll take it with you, how does that sound?”

“Lovely.”

Trading the grey and white tomcat for one of three significant others, the younger one linked arms as they were escorted to an upstairs bathroom, lukewarm water filling the tub in a steady stream as suds were added after a few cinnamon scented candles were lit. Nameless tune hummed all the while, soft smooches were exchanged between the two who seemed the least compatible, innocent touches given as layers of clothing piled into the tiled floor, sighs of content released as they each sank into the mixture.

“This is so romantic…” the older of the two stated, wading over the small distance between them to playfully blow a handful of suds in his direction, “Too bad we can’t all share in this moment together.”

“They’ll be there when we dry off, not goin’ anywhere. Besides, it’s Joey’s turn after this to treat you right.”

“You’ve had this planned all along?”

“Figured we could each do somethin’ small before we retire for the night, it’s been one helluva month for you.”

“You can say that again…”

A depressive episode had caused the usually happier than average man to break down worse than thought possible, sleep hardly being obtained at all for fear that if all eyes were not kept on him that darkened thoughts would be followed through; a hollow husk remained as recovery came to the rescue in small doses, yet six family members had never stopped helping the process along as darkened clouds began to inch apart. Layers of grime washed away in small, soothing circles from a damp washcloth, a sense of security fell into place as he leaned into the other, breathing in the familiar musk of sandalwood of his boyfriend while another level of security was reached.

Toweling off and helped back into comfortable clothing, the adjourning bedroom had been dimly lit as another set of flickering flames danced along lit wicks while mounds of mismatched pillows were being put into place by the other half of their foursome, an argument arising at how the cushions should be arranged when sapphire eyes caught sight of the freshly washed duo, “Sorry, Jamie, thought we’d have this finished sooner.”

“If I had no idea you were dating, I’d say you were definitely married,” the man in question commented, waving away the air of apology while he was tucked into a similar semi-circle of warmth, “Where’re the kitties?”

“They’ll join us sooner or later, but for now we can’t have ‘em trying to steal food from you.”

“Whatdya mean by that? Haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Well, you’re about to,” Joe retorted, stretching out to bring over a bowl of chicken noodle soup, spoon offered to pale lips as the meal was accepted in small slurps, “Can’t have anyone starve in this household.” 

“I’ve got the best boyfriends ever.”

“Eh, we try,” the oldest member gave with a soft smile of amusement while watching mild disgust from the notorious germaphobe perched on his chest, “Nothin’ but the best for you, our sweet.”

“I owe you guys so much…”

“Shh, focus on getting to a hundred percent first. ‘Til then, let us worry over you for a change.”

“Guess I should enjoy the pampering while it lasts, huh?”

“It’ll always be there just like we are,” Sal declared despite trying not to gag at the noisy chewing, “We’re not goin’ anywhere without you.”

“Better not, I’m kinda partial to my boys.”


End file.
